bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman Hudson Official Guidebook
Super Bomberman Hudson Official Guidebook is the official guidebook for Super Bomberman. It provides detailed information on the game's normal stages, battle stages, items, enemies, secrets, general strategies, and so forth. It was published by Shogakukan. Contents Before the first chapter, there is a table of contents and a Prologue Comic (pg. 6). Between each chapter are two Yonkomas. 1 - Basis Chapter Game Rules & Data, pg. 13 In the first part of this chapter, the "Game Basis", basic game mechanics such as bomb placement, item collection, and Soft Block destruction are outlined. A diagram of the control scheme on a Super Famicom gamepad is included, and the Normal and Battle Games are described. The "Item Catalog" provides a list of all items in the game. The chapter concludes with the "Illustrated Enemy Characters Encyclopedia", which lists all of the enemy characters and boss characters in detail. All of the enemy characters are separated into two groups (A and B) by difficulty. The four basic enemy character movement patterns are described: *'Pattern A:' The enemy reverses directions upon colliding with an obstacle. After colliding a few times, it may change directions. *'Pattern B:' The enemy changes directions upon colliding with an obstacle. *'Pattern C:' The enemy may change directions randomly. *'Pattern D:' The enemy constantly pursues the player. Although these are the basic patterns for most enemies, many enemies have more unique patterns. 2 - Exploding Chapter Normal Game, pg. 33 Rules and strategies for the Normal Game are outlined. General information about each stage is provided, and the enemies and items in each area are listed. All of the bosses are described in terms of movement patterns, and strategies for defeating them are provided. 3 - Bakutou Chapter 1 Battle Stages 1~6, pg. 53 General rules and strategies for the Battle Game are described. The first six Battle Stages are outlined, complete with item and Soft Block counts, trap data, and map-specific strategies. 4 - Bakutou Chapter 2 Battle Stages 7~12, pg. 77 The last six Battle Stages are outlined, complete with item and Soft Block counts, trap data, and map-specific strategies. Hyper Technic 10 This segment begins on page 98. The following ten "Hyper Techniques" are described: #'Fuming Cross Attack' - Upon beginning an area in the Normal Game, the player is temporarily invincible. By continuously placing bombs, newly placed bombs are detonated immediately; thus, the player can walk around in perpetual flames, destroying Soft Blocks and enemies very quickly until the invincibility begins to wear off. #'Final Bomb Formation' - In the Battle Game, when one player is close to winning, other players may team up against him or her. Bombs may be placed or kicked to trap the opponent. The opponent is especially vulnerable while using some traps, such as the Trampoline. #'Remote Control Bomb Shield' - In the Normal Game, if the player has the Remote Control, a bomb may be placed and stood upon in order to prevent enemies from attacking. Since the item allows bombs to remain on screen indefinitely, the player may be shielded indefinitely, or until time runs out. #'Fire Buster' - In the Battle Game, if a player with low firepower is attacked by a player with high firepower, the opponent's large blasts may be blocked by the placement of a weaker bomb. #'Lightning Bombing Beheading' - In the Battle Game, a player with the Kick and high firepower may kick one bomb past an opponent, then kick another so that the blast of the first bomb hits the second bomb and causes it to detonate and eliminate the opponent. #'Quick Punch Sand' - In the Battle Game, when an opponent is following, the player may place one bomb to block the opponent, then place another and quickly punch it with the Power Glove, effectively trapping the opponent. #'Meteor Bomb Kick' - In the Battle Game, multiple bombs are kicked side-by-side to the other side of the stage so that their explosions chain and cover a larger portion of the stage. #'Twin Burning Crash' - In the Normal Game, two players may place or kick bombs into position on either side of an enemy character or boss, so that the explosions chain and trap the opponent. This is especially effective against Yoroisu, an enemy that blocks explosions from the front. #'Bomb Through' - In the Battle Game, if the player stands between tile spaces when an opponent places a bomb on one of those spaces, the player may simply step through the bomb to escape. #'Dribble Bomb' - In the Battle Game, a placed bomb may be punched repeatedly until it lines up with an opponent. Bomberman Moment of Creation This article begins on page 104. Mr. Shinichi Nakamoto, the creator of Bomberman, describes the beginnings of the franchise, including the original PC version of Bomberman and the process of porting it to the Famicom. Explosive History of Evolution This segment begins on page 108. It shows how the design of Bomberman has changed throughout the six early games - Bomberman (NES), Bomber King, Bomber Boy, Bomberman (TG-16), Bomberman II, and Bomberman '93. Bomberman figures and anime commercials for Super Bomberman are also noted. World of WonderfulTechniques This segment begins on page 110. Instructions for unlocking the Mini Bomberman, Normal Game Stock Up, and Sound Test Mode features are revealed through some simple puzzles. Bomberman Terminology Dictionary & Password Memorandum Fields Both of these segments are featured on page 113. The Bomberman Terminology Dictionary lists some words to describe certain situations that may occur during play. The Password Memorandum Fields is a table in which players may write down the passwords for each area of the Normal Game. Category:Books Category:Super Bomberman